Guntank
Specs The RX-75-4 Guntank is a Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit created as part of the Earth Federation's Project V. It was finished in 0075UC, but did not enter service until 0079UC. It supported a Pilot/driver in a standard cockpit in Torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter and co-pilot/gunner in canopy-style cockpit in head. It had a height of 15.6 meters and a weight of 56 metric tons (80 max). It had Lunar Titanium Alloy. It's Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor produced 878kW. It used engine-driven caterpillar treads as well as rocket thrusters which gave a max thruster acceleration of 1.10 G, and a maximum ground speed of 70kph. Its sensors had a range of 6000 meters. It included 2 180mm cannons (fire-linked 30 round magazine each, mounted on shoulders) and 2 4-tube 40mm Rocket launchers on arms. History The first Earth Federation mobile suit developed under their top-secret "Project V," the Guntank is hardly a mobile suit at all. Developed four years prior to the outbreak of the One Year War, the Guntank is nothing more than a fusion of a tank with the upper torso and arms of a mobile suit, and is originally intended to serve as an anti-MS unit when rumors of Zeon's first mobile suits reach the Federation. Despite this apparently faltering first step, the Guntank packs a serious punch as a heavy fire support and artillery unit. The Guntank is also somewhat unique in that its piloting and gunnery requirements are originally split up between two cockpits: a gunner's station in the head, and a standard cockpit in the torso. The Guntank, like its Project V brethren Guncannon and Gundam, features the Core Block System, which allows the Guntank's upper torso to be ejected to continue operating as a fixed gun emplacement while the torso pilot ejects the Core Block to keep fighting in a Core Fighter. The first Guntanks are deployed for testing and trials at the Federation's research base on the Side 7 research colony. However, only one unit survives an attack when Project V is discovered by Zeon forces in September UC 0079. This last unit is transferred to the assault carrier White Base, where it operates as a support/defensive unit until it is decommissioned at the Federation's Jaburo military headquarters in November UC 0079. During its service aboard White Base, the Guntank is upgraded so that one pilot can handle both piloting and gunnery functions from the head cockpit. Impressed by the Guntank's performance, the Federation Forces put it into mass production, with some units seeing action in Southeast Asia. After the war, the Federation Forces roll out the Guntank 2, which remains in service for at least two decades. Long after the One Year War, the Federation Forces develop several transforming mobile suits inspired by the Guntank: the Loto and Guntank R44. Misc Pilot(s): Ryu Jose, Hayato Kobayashi, Kai Shiden, Amuro Ray, Larry Radley Appearances: Mobile Suit Gundam; Cross Dimension 0079; Lost War Chronicles; Federation vs. Zeon DX; Journey to Jaburo; Encounters in Space; The War for Earth; Bonds of the Battlefield; Target in Sight; Pilot's Locus; Dual Stars of Carnage; Gundam vs. Gundam; Gundam vs. Gundam Next; Gundam; Gundam 2; Gundam 3; Extreme vs. Original mechanical designer: Kunio Okawara